The Eyes of Love
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Caroline Forbes is an eye doctor that moves to New Orleans following a nasty break-up. She then meets Niklaus Mikaelson, an artist who has been blind since childhood. She becomes captivated by him and even offers to help him get his sight back.
1. Chapter 1

**The Eyes of Love**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Yeah, I finally gave into temptation and I am now writing another Klaroline AU/AH, only I'm making it yet another crossover with TO. The plot is this: Niklaus Mikaelson has been blind since childhood and feels like he is alone in the world, despite having his family around to support him. Things change, however, when Caroline Forbes moves into his apartment building. They make a connection and become inseparable. When Niklaus realizes he's falling for her, he begins to have doubts about whether he can allow her to be in his world, which has been in darkness for so long.**_

_**Don't ask, just blame it on my twisted imagination.**_

**Chapter 1**

_New Orleans..._

**N**iklaus Mikaelson sat at his easel and worked on a new painting, something he had enjoyed doing since he was a boy. It was around that same time that he had begun losing his sight to an eye disease that got increasingly worse. He had also learned to use his other senses over the years, which helped him to keep doing what he loved to do. In fact, one of his landscapes was hanging in the Hermitage in Russia, something he considered to be a great honor.

He was still working when Thor, the German shepherd that was acting as his guide dog, alerted him to someone at the door. Putting his brush down, Niklaus grabbed the dog's harness and walked with him to the door. When he got there, he opened it to reveal his brother, Elijah, standing there.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, Niklaus."

"Nonsense, brother, you weren't interrupting anything," he replied. "Thor and I were just enjoying a quiet afternoon together." Before Elijah responded, he added, "Yes, I am well aware that my dog was named after the Norse god of thunder."

"I wasn't about to say anything about the dog's name," said Elijah. "What I _was _going to say was that Amelia and I are having a birthday party for Evelyn at our mansion and I know she'd love having her favorite uncle there."

Niklaus raised an eyebrow. "I thought Amelia couldn't stand the sight of me? She told me so the last time we were in the same room together."

"I convinced her to invite you," said Elijah. "I told her that Evelyn is only a child once, therefore she needs to establish connections with her family members while there is still time to make them."

Niklaus wasn't convinced, but decided to humor his brother. "Very well, Thor and I accept the invitation."

"Yes, I forgot that wherever you go, the dog does too," said Elijah. "And don't worry about what Amelia says about you, Niklaus. She'll behave herself, especially for the sake of the child."

"Good to know," said Niklaus. "So, tell me, dear brother, when is the party?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Sounds good to me," said Niklaus. "In fact, I'm already working on the perfect birthday present for Evelyn. It's a painting that I think would look marvelous in her room. Granted, she's three years old and doesn't exactly appreciate art just yet, but I thought that maybe this would be a good introductory piece for her."

"Oh, I have no doubt that she'll like it," said Elijah. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow evening then?"

"Count on it, brother."

With that, Elijah nodded and, after saying good bye to his brother, walked out of the apartment. Once he was gone, Niklaus stroked Thor's fur, listening as the dog panted in response to his master's touches. To him, Thor was more than just a guide dog. He was also his best friend and constant companion. Without him, he didn't think that he would ever be able to find his way through the world by himself.

After petting Thor for about another five minutes, Niklaus then told him to take him back to the easel. The dog obeyed him and led him back to where he had been before Elijah had knocked on the door. Once he was seated, Niklaus went back to his painting. He hadn't been lying when he told Elijah what the new piece was for. He really was doing it as a birthday present for Evelyn. He adored his sweet little niece and he wanted to give her something that she would cherish, as well as appreciate, when she got older.

"Evelyn is going to love what I have done for her, Thor. She's one of the most precious things in the world to me and I want her to know how much I love her."

_That Same Moment..._

Caroline Forbes stepped out of the car, looking up at the building in front of her. She had just moved here to New Orleans after leaving her old hometown of Mystic Falls, Virginia, following a rather bad break-up with her ex, Tyler Lockwood. She had caught him in bed with an evil slut named Hayley Marshall, and she had told him that things were over between them.

_This will definitely be a new start for me_, she thought. _I don't give a shit about Tyler anymore. If he prefers that ugly bitch to me, then good riddance to bad rubbish. I don't need that bullshit. I'd rather have a man who loves me and respects me enough to stay in the relationship, and not go looking elsewhere._

Upon completing that thought, Caroline grabbed the stuff she had packed and walked into the building. She had just purchased an apartment on the fifth floor, number 5F. She smiled, knowing that she had chosen an apartment matching the first initial of her last name. Of course, that didn't matter. What mattered was the new life she was going to be making for herself here, a life without that asshole, Tyler Lockwood and his new bitch.

_**Note: Thus ends the first chapter of my new story. It was originally going to be just a Vampire Diaries story, but I thought I'd do another Vampire Diaries/Originals crossover. And yes, Elijah is with an OC instead of Hayley.**_

_**ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: Previously, in "The Eyes of Love," Niklaus gets invited to his niece's birthday party, and Caroline arrives at her apartment.**_

_**Hey, guys! I got the idea for the next chapter of my new crossover at work today and I wanted to jump on it while it was still fresh in my mind. No spoilers, just follow along!**_

_French Quarter – The Next Afternoon..._

**C**aroline found the streets rather crowded as she walked toward the store to get some groceries. She was still in the process of unpacking her belongings, as well as try to make sure her new place was suitable for visitors. Of course, she didn't know anyone here, so she doubted if she was ever going to _get_ any visitors. Except, of course, for her mother should her schedule as the sheriff of Mystic Falls allow her to travel to New Orleans to visit her daughter.

_I wouldn't hold my breath on that one,_ she thought. _Knowing Mom, she'd probably get some last minute case that needs her attention and she'll be so busy with that, it'll keep her there until at least Christmas. Oh well, I guess I'll have to grin and bear it._

After what seemed like an eternity, Caroline came to Jackson Square, where she discovered a rather quaint little market. A satisfied smile appeared on her face as she browsed through the assorted items, grabbing a basket and placing the things that she needed in it. As she continued to shop, Caroline noticed a rather intriguing young man who was browsing in the same section that she was, holding the handle of a harness that was on the back of a German shepherd.

She approached the man with a smile. "Hi."

The man smiled upon hearing her voice. "Hello, love. I didn't expect to have company on my shopping expedition today."

"Neither did I," said Caroline. "As a matter of fact, I just moved here from Mystic Falls."

"Mystic Falls, you say?" said the man. "Sounds like a wonderful place to live."

Caroline's smile faded. "Actually, it's not. At least, it's not for me. I moved here to New Orleans to get a fresh start, and to possibly forget about the reason I left." She sighed. "But, I suppose I shouldn't be telling you that, since we just met and everything."

"No, it's quite all right. Your voice is lovely and I enjoy hearing it." The man cleared his throat. "Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Niklaus Mikaelson. What might your name be, love?"

"I'm Caroline Forbes. It's nice to meet you, Niklaus." She looked at the dog at his side. "Who's your furry friend?"

"This is Thor," said Niklaus. "You see, I'm blind, and he helps me get around."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," said Caroline. "When I saw the harness, I assumed that it was just a new kind of leash that you were using to walk him. Being a sheriff's daughter, I should be able to know German shepherds are also used as guide dogs."

"It's quite all right, Caroline, I'm not offended in the slightest." He got an idea. "What are you doing this evening?"

"I don't know, maybe continue unpacking my things," said Caroline. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind attending my niece's birthday party with me."

"Wait, are you asking me out on a date?" said Caroline. "Niklaus, I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I just broke up with my boyfriend before I moved here. I caught him cheating on me with this evil little slut and the sting of that is still fresh."

"You didn't deserve that, Caroline," said Niklaus. "Apparently, your boyfriend didn't respect you enough to stay in the relationship."

"You bet your ass he didn't respect me," said Caroline. "He broke my heart." She sighed. "You see now why I'm not ready for another relationship yet? I need time to heal before I can commit myself to someone else."

"I understand completely and I wasn't asking for a date when I asked you to attend my niece's birthday party with me," said Niklaus. "I was simply asking if you wanted to go as friends. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"No, I suppose not," said Caroline. "How old is your niece?"

"She's turning three."

"Three? Oh, that's such a cute age," said Caroline. "I'll bet she's the jewel of her father's eye."

"She is, actually," said Niklaus. "My brother, Elijah, would do just about anything for her."

Caroline smiled at that. Even though she knew nothing about Niklaus' family, she still found it nice that his brother doted on his daughter like that. After thinking it over for a few minutes, she decided that it would be rude not to take Niklaus up on his offer. Besides, she might even learn a thing or two about his family, as well as a few things about his past.

"I'd be honored to come to your niece's birthday party with you."

"Splendid," said Niklaus. "What time shall I pick you up at your apartment?"

"I'm going to need some time to get ready. After all, I can't just show up to a party without looking decent," said Caroline. "How about around 6:00?" She then realized she didn't tell him what apartment she lived in. "I live in 5F."

"What a coincidence," said Niklaus. "I live in 5M." He chuckled. "Anyway, I shall see you at 6:00 this evening, Caroline. And don't worry about a thing, I'll make sure that my family is on their best behavior, even if I have to remind them that we're not there as a couple, but simply as friends."

Caroline nodded, even though she wanted to discourage him from what he said. He didn't have to protect her, since they only just met. But, since he was doing it to be a gentleman, she decided against it. She was brought out of her reverie when she felt Thor nuzzling her hand, earning him a smirk from his master.

"It would appear my four-legged companion here has taken a liking to you, Caroline. Thor normally doesn't warm up to strangers easily."

"I'm not a stranger anymore," she replied. "That's probably why he's being so friendly with me." She gently stroked his fur, kneeling down in front of him. "You're just a big softie, aren't you, Thor? You probably take after your master in that regard."

Niklaus maintained his smirk, having read that animals sometimes took on the characteristics of the humans they lived with for a long time, and it wasn't surprising that Thor was starting to take on _his_ characteristics, since the two of them have lived together for quite a few years now.

Finally, Caroline stood up, brushing some of the dog hair off on her jeans. "I guess I've held you up long enough. I still have to buy groceries, _and _head home so that I can change into something decent for the party." Curiously, she added, "Should I...bring anything? I'd hate to show up to a birthday party empty-handed."

Niklaus shook his head. "There's really no need for that, love."

"At least let me bring some flowers for your sister-in-law," said Caroline. "It'll be a nice gesture, especially from your new friend."

Niklaus wanted to discourage her, but something told him not to, since she was obviously doing this out of the goodness of her heart. "All right, Caroline, if bringing flowers is what you want, then I see no harm in doing that. And, if you're curious as to what kind to bring, Amelia's favorite flowers are purple calla lilies."

"Oh, those are pretty," said Caroline. "I'll definitely get her some." She smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Niklaus. You're the first nice person I've met since I moved here. I think I'm going to like having you around."

With that being said, she gave Thor one last pat on the head before walking away to continue with her shopping, giving herself a reminder to buy a bouquet of purple calla lilies before she headed home. Niklaus watched her go, obviously marveling at her beauty, even if he cursed his blindness so that he could truly see what she looked like.

However, he did get a whiff of the combination of lavender, sandalwood, and honey in her hair, which told him that she was indeed quite beautiful and something told him that he was going to immortalize her beauty in a painting. The slight tug from Thor brought him out of his reverie and Niklaus stroked his fur.

"I know, my friend, I know," he said. "But, you can't blame me for being fascinated by her, can you?"

_**Note: Okay, our leads have met, and I shall include the party in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "The Eyes of Love," Niklaus and Caroline meet while shopping in the Quarter and Niklaus invites her to his niece's birthday party.**_

_**Hello, lovelies! Got an idea for this chapter while I was doing some cleaning earlier and I thought I'd update. No spoilers, just keep reading!**_

_That Evening..._

**C**aroline looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the navy blue dress she was wearing and did some last minute adjustments to her hair. While she was doing that, she wondered if Niklaus would think of the dress she was wearing. _Come on, Caroline, don't be ridiculous, he's blind, remember? Besides, he only asked you to come to this party as a friend, not as anything else._

Sighing, she then went over to the vase that contained the purple calla lilies that she bought for Niklaus' sister-in-law, admiring how beautiful they were. It made her wish that Tyler had been thoughtful enough to give her flowers. Of course, she discouraged herself from thinking about that asshole again. Besides, he was Hayley's problem now, and whatever they did together was their business.

She was still thinking about it when she heard the doorbell ring. Caroline then looked at the digital clock on her dresser and it read: 6:00 on the dot. That meant that Niklaus was here. He was definitely punctual, she'd give him that much. She walked out of the bedroom and went to answer the door, opening it to see Niklaus standing there, Thor at his side. He looked amazing in the black shirt, dark blue jeans, and black jacket he was wearing. Shit, he was hot, a little _too_ hot for his own good.

"Good evening, Caroline."

Shaking her head as his accented voice brought her out of her reverie, she replied, "Hey." She smiled. "You look good. In fact, you look a little _too_ good for a child's birthday party. Do you think that we're overdressed?"

Niklaus smiled. "Don't worry about it, love, we're not overdressed in the slightest."

"Still, I don't want to make a bad first impression with your family," said Caroline. "I mean, I _am_ practically a stranger, even if I'm not a stranger to _you_."

"Caroline, you're going to do great," said Niklaus. "I'll come to your aid if anyone gives you a hard time. It was my decision to invite you, and I _always_ stand by my decisions."

Caroline nodded. "Okay, if you say so."

That being said, she took his arm and they walked toward the elevator, Thor leading the way. Caroline smiled as she watched the dog work, and how both him and Niklaus moved in sync with each other. It was obvious that they had been together for quite some time, judging by how well the dog responded to every tug on the harness. True, she felt bad that Niklaus had to be cursed with his blindness, but she didn't express it out loud, since he probably didn't want to be pitied.

_Elijah and Amelia's Mansion, Garden District – Later..._

Caroline was in awe of the sheer elegance of the mansion that Elijah and Amelia lived in. It reminded her of Tara, the lavish plantation from _"Gone with the Wind,"_ and she half expected to be greeted by Scarlett O'Hara. Niklaus smiled as he noticed her admiring the exterior of the mansion as he stepped out of the car.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Caroline nodded. "Oh, definitely. Your brother must be loaded if he lives in a place like this."

"My family _does_ have a bit of money," said Niklaus. "It's the kind of wealth that most people would _kill_ to have."

"I take it that you were envied when you were growing up?"

"If I was, I didn't notice."

Caroline nodded again, not asking any further questions after that. She stayed quiet as they went toward the front door. Once they got there, she rang the doorbell and after a few minutes, they were greeted by Amelia, who raised a curious eyebrow at Niklaus.

"Why, Niklaus, I didn't know you were bringing a guest. The invitation was just for you."

"That may be true, but I insisted on it," he replied. "Amelia, this is Caroline Forbes. She just moved into my building. Caroline, this is my sister-in-law, Amelia Spencer Mikaelson, the mother of the guest of honor."

Caroline gave Amelia a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you." She presented her with the vase containing the purple calla lilies she had purchased earlier. "Niklaus told me that your favorite flowers were purple calla lilies, so I bought you a bouquet of them."

"He did, did he?" said Amelia. "Well, he's not wrong, I _do _like purple calla lilies. As a matter of fact, that's what Elijah bought me on our first date and I haven't tired of receiving them since." She stepped back and opened the door further. "Come on in. No sense staying outside all night."

Caroline smiled and walked in, handing Amelia the bouquet. She was impressed by the interior of the mansion as she and Niklaus walked further in. Shit, it was just as beautiful as it was on the _outside_. She then felt a bit small, like a peasant in the palace of a king. She was just an ordinary doctor from Virginia and within the last several hours, she had gone from a virtual stranger to a guest in a Garden District mansion.

"I know it's a bit overwhelming, but you'll get used to it."

Niklaus' words brought her out of her reverie after a few minutes and Caroline looked at him. "Overwhelming isn't exactly the word I would use, but I certainly didn't expect to be in a place like this. I mean, one minute I'm just a woman who moved to New Orleans from a small town in Virginia, and the next, I've been invited to a child's birthday party in the Garden District."

Niklaus nodded. "If I made you feel uncomfortable, I apologize."

"No, Niklaus, this wasn't your fault, I wasn't blaming you," said Caroline. "I'm just saying that I was a bit taken aback by all this. I mean, look at me, your family is obviously wealthy and can afford to live like this. Me, I'm lucky I get enough from my practice."

"Your practice?" said Niklaus. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I never told you, did I?" said Caroline. "You see, I'm a doctor. Well, not just any doctor. I'm an optometrist."

"You're an eye doctor?" Niklaus definitely didn't expect that. Then again, he only just met her and her occupation wasn't even discussed yet in the brief conversations that they had since their encounter earlier that day. _How ironic, I'm a blind man, and she's an optometrist. What were the odds of that happening? Maybe this was a good thing._

He was about to ask what her plans were while she was in New Orleans when Elijah approached them. Shit, and just when he was getting to know Caroline a little better. "Niklaus, you made it. Excellent." He noticed Caroline at his side. "And you brought a guest with you."

Niklaus forced a smile. "Elijah, I'd like you to meet a very special friend that I met while I was shopping in the Quarter. This is Caroline Forbes, my new neighbor. Caroline, this is my brother, Elijah, the father of the guest of honor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Forbes," said Elijah. "It's also an honor to have you here."

"Likewise, Elijah." said Caroline. "I, uh, hope that this doesn't inconvenience you in any way."

"Not at all," said Elijah. "It's just not every day that Niklaus meets someone who just moved into his building."

"It was a bit of a surprise for me too," said Caroline. "Though, it was a good surprise. At least I can say that I met at least a _few_ people in this city."

"Yes, New Orleans is a fascinating city," said Elijah. "Our family has lived here for years." He cleared his throat. "Tell me, Miss Forbes..."

"Please, you don't have to be formal with me. I know you're being polite and everything, which I appreciate, but just call me Caroline."

Elijah nodded. "Right, sorry." He cleared his throat again. "Now, _Caroline_, what exactly did you do before you moved here?"

"Oddly enough, she's an optometrist," said Niklaus, answering the question for her. "She even had her own practice."

"I know, it's a bit strange, a blind man meeting an optometrist," said Caroline. "Of course, there's nothing wrong with it. I mean, I could probably give him an examination and possibly get a feeling of how he had come to lose his sight."

Elijah was about to answer when the guest of honor herself came running into the room. She looked like a little princess in the pink dress that Amelia had picked out for her, complete with white socks with lace around the top and black patent leather Mary Jane shoes. She even had a pink bow in her curly dark brown hair.

"Well, look who it is, Princess Evelyn herself," he said, picking her up and kissing her cheek. "Are you enjoying yourself so far, my angel?"

Evelyn nodded. "Uh huh." She smiled over at Niklaus. "Hi, Uncie Niklaus."

"Hello there, sweetheart," said Niklaus. "Thank you for inviting me to your party." He then presented Caroline to his niece. "Evelyn, this is Caroline, Uncie Niklaus' new friend. I brought her here to meet you."

"She's the one who gave Mummy those flowers."

"That's right, she is," said Niklaus. "I told her that Mummy likes purple calla lilies."

Caroline smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Evelyn. I like your house, it's very pretty. In fact, it's just the kind of place a princess would live in."

"Yeah, I like it a lot," said Evelyn. "I have a big doll house in my room. Would you like to see it."

"I'd love to." Caroline looked at Elijah. "That is, if your daddy doesn't mind."

"Oh, not at all," said Elijah. "As long as she behaves herself."

With being said, he placed Evelyn down and she took Caroline by the hand, leading her away from her father and Niklaus and toward the stairs, which would take them to the room where the doll house was located. Elijah smiled and then looked at Niklaus again.

"Well, Niklaus, she's definitely an interesting young lady."

"She is, brother," he replied, giving Thor an affection ear scratch. "In fact, I think it's rather interesting that she's an optometrist. What are the odds of a blind man like me meeting an optometrist like her? I know that we didn't discuss her occupation yet, but I suppose I was waiting for the right time to ask her. After all, we only just met."

"And now that you know?"

"It doesn't bother me in the slightest."

Elijah nodded. "That's good then. Occupation aside, I think she's delightful. Even though you just met, I can tell that you're happy around her. Perhaps this could lead to something."

"Perhaps," said Niklaus. "I'll just take it one day at a time and see what happens.

_**Note: I know, I know, cliffhanger, but I can't think of anything else to put here. Stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "The Eyes of Love," Niklaus and Caroline attend Evelyn's birthday party at Elijah and Amelia's mansion, where Caroline meet the guest of honor, as well as her parents.**_

_**Hey there, lovelies! Thought I'd update, since I already updated (as well as concluded) one of my Delena stories. Anyway, no spoilers, just read on!**_

_Evelyn's Room – That Same Moment..._

**T**he moment she stepped into Evelyn's room, Caroline felt like she had stepped back in time, especially since the little girl had so many toys that were on the shelves, as well as the toy chest and on her bed. A majority of the toys in the room were birthday and Christmas presents from her parents, grandparents (on both sides), aunts, and uncles. Apparently, Evelyn was blessed to have so many relatives who gave her so many toys.

"I love your room, Evelyn."

Evelyn smiled at her. "Thank you." Curiously, she added, "Caroline, do you like my Uncie Niklaus?"

Caroline was sort of taken aback by the girl's question. "Huh?"

"I asked if you liked Uncie Niklaus."

"I really don't know, Evelyn," said Caroline. "I just met him today. Don't get me wrong, he is nice and I appreciate the fact that he invited me to your birthday party, but I really have to get to know him before I can tell you that I like him."

"Oh." Evelyn looked like she didn't quite grasp it. After all, she was only three.

Caroline shook her head at that. "Hey, let's see that dollhouse you brought me up here to see, okay? I'll bet it's as pretty as the rest of the room."

Evelyn nodded and took the blonde's hand, leading her to the middle of the room, where a rather large dollhouse stood. Caroline almost couldn't believe that such things existed. She remembered having a dollhouse when she was Evelyn's age, but hers wasn't quite as big as this one. The dollhouse she had was big enough to fit on top of her dresser, whereas Evelyn's took up half of the room.

_Shit, this girl really does have the best of both worlds,_ she thought. _Not only does she have parents, grandparents, aunts, and uncles who give her both Christmas and birthday gifts, but she also has a dollhouse that makes the one I had her age seem tiny in comparison._

After what seemed like a long silence, Caroline said, "Wow, Evelyn, this a big dollhouse you have here."

Evelyn nodded. "Yeah, Grandpa Mikael built it for me. He said that my dollies should have a house that they all can fit in."

"Your grandfather must really be a good craftsman if he built you a dollhouse this big," said Caroline. "I remember having a dollhouse when I was little, but it wasn't as big as yours. It was only big enough to fit on my dresser."

Evelyn nodded again. She then grabbed one of the dolls that was laying on the floor by the house, handing it to her. "Here, Caroline, this doll looks like you. She has blonde hair and blue eyes."

"She does look like me, doesn't she? She's definitely pretty." She smiled at the girl. "Well, why don't we go back downstairs? I'm sure they want to sing 'Happy Birthday' and cut the cake. That can't happen without the birthday girl." She then saw Evelyn pout a little. "Tell you what, maybe I can come back and we can play with your dollhouse as much as we want, okay?"

Evelyn nodded, a smile appearing on her face. Caroline smiled as well and placed the doll back in the house. She then took Evelyn by the hand and they walked out of the room, heading toward the stairs. As they made their way back to the party, she couldn't help but think back to the question Evelyn had asked earlier. While her answer was a true one, she didn't know Niklaus enough to actually say she liked him, the one thing that she did like was the fact that he had been nice to her at the market. The guys she knew back home weren't half as nice as Niklaus. Hell, the only thing they were really interested in was sex.

_Thank God I got out of Mystic Falls as soon as I kicked Tyler to the curb,_ she thought. _The last thing I needed was to be married to a small town boy and living a small town life. Shit, I don't know how my mom stands it day in and day out. This is a good place to start over, and maybe I can open a new office here._

By the time she finished that thought, they had reached the bottom flight and were now walking toward the living room, where the rest of the family was gathered. Caroline felt Evelyn let go of her hand and watched her go toward her father, who immediately picked her up off the floor, kissing her cheek like he had done before. Caroline looked for Niklaus, not seeing him with the others. She found him outside, where he had taken Thor to relieve himself. She watched them from where she was standing and couldn't help but admire the way they were moving in sync with each other.

Niklaus didn't know she was there until Thor tugged on his harness, alerting him to her presence. "Oh, Caroline, there you are. Did you and Evelyn have fun bonding?"

"Yes, I really like her," she replied. "She's a very sweet little girl."

"She is," said Niklaus. "Elijah and Amelia love her very much. They're expecting another one soon, so they're making sure that they spend as much time with Evelyn as they can so that she doesn't think they're neglecting her."

Caroline nodded. "That's good. She needs equal attention from her parents, especially at this age." She bit her lip. "She asked me something earlier, something that I can't help but think about."

"And what's that?"

"She asked me if I liked you."

Niklaus nodded. "Ah, yes, out of the mouths of babes. What did you tell her?"

"I was honest with her," said Caroline. "I told her that I only just met you and I have yet to really know you. I didn't mention that I had gotten out of a relationship before I moved here, mostly because there's only so much information a three-year-old can handle."

Niklaus nodded again and there was a silence before he said, "I could help you with your new optometry office if you'd like. My family has connections in this city and..."

"Niklaus, really, I appreciate the gesture, but I'd like to do that myself," said Caroline. "I have my own money and I can just as easily open a new office on my own."

"I don't doubt that, Caroline," said Niklaus. "But, it doesn't hurt to have a little help."

"You just don't give up, do you?"

Niklaus smiled. "Even though you are not sure of your feelings for me as of yet, I like you, Caroline, and it's because I like you that I want to help you. Maybe you can give me that eye exam you told Elijah about earlier."

Caroline wanted to protest, but found it impossible. In fact, she found it difficult to hide the fact that she did like this man in front of her, even if she didn't know him well enough yet. She also found it difficult to hide the fact that maybe she could use a little help. Even though she may have said that she could open a new office on her own, it couldn't hurt to have a long-time resident of the city assist her.

"All right, you convinced me," she said. "I'll let you help me. Besides, there's something about you that's...I don't know, different from everyone else I know. You're not like the others. You do what you want and don't give a shit what anyone else thinks."

"For someone who doesn't know about me, you certainly know more than you let on," said Niklaus. "But, it is true. I don't give a damn what others think. Despite my condition, I've done what I want, when I want, and I didn't let anything deter me."

Caroline smiled as she listened to him and, not sure why she was doing it and didn't do anything to stop herself, gently hugged him and kissed him, helping him return the kiss. Thor sat where he was, panting as he watched his master and Caroline kiss. After a few minutes, Caroline reluctantly stepped back, placing her hands on Niklaus' cheeks.

Before she could say anything to him, she felt Thor nudge her with his nose, earning him a giggle from her, as well as a gentle ear scratch.

"I couldn't leave you out, Thor," she said. "How can I when you two are a package deal?" She looked at Niklaus then. "I'll do more than just give you a free eye exam. Did you ever consider..."

"Before you ask, no, I haven't," said Niklaus, knowing what she was about to say before she could say. "Surgery was never discussed."

"Never?" said Caroline. "It was never an option?"

"Even if it was, it's too late."

"It's only too late because your previous eye doctor _thought_ it was," said Caroline. "There are advances made in the medical field every day, _including_ the optometry field. Niklaus, I can give you your sight back."

_**Note: I don't know what else to add there, so I'll stop the chapter now. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: Previously, in "The Eyes of Love," Caroline offers to help Niklaus get his sight back, even though he thinks it's impossible**_

_**Hey, my lovelies, I thought I'd treat you to an update since I haven't given you one yet (the last time being June 27). Anyway, since I can't sleep tonight for some reason, I think I'll do some writing. No spoilers, just sit back, relax, and enjoy.**_

_French Quarter – 2 Days Later..._

**N**iklaus had a confident smile on his face as he stood in front of the building he had found for Caroline to set up her new office. Thanks to some assistance from Elijah, he was able to afford the price. Even though she had expressed that she didn't need help in finding a new location for her practice, Niklaus couldn't pass up the opportunity to help her anyway, especially not when she had fascinated him from the moment they met.

He was still smiling at his success when he felt Thor tugging on his harness, signaling his partner that they weren't alone anymore. Niklaus turned his head and another smile appeared when he discovered the reason for the tugging – Caroline herself was here. He remained quiet until she was close enough.

"I know you said that you didn't need my help, but what kind of a man passes up the opportunity to help his neighbor?"

Caroline didn't answer at first, but looked at the building before looking back at him. "It's definitely a suitable place for an optometry office. But, I guess the first question would be how you were able to afford to _buy_ the place? It looks like it costs more than the monthly rent of both of our apartments combined."

"Elijah helped me with that, love," said Niklaus. "It would appear that you made quite an impression on little Evelyn at her birthday party the other night. So, this is his way of thanking you."

"I did?" said Caroline. "Niklaus, I didn't do much. All I did was admire her dollhouse, as well as bring her mother's favorite flowers to the party, the latter of which was _your_ doing, because you told me that Amelia liked purple calla lilies."

"You still made an impression on her," said Niklaus. "As a matter of fact, Evelyn kept asking for you."

Caroline nodded and then looked at the building again. "I guess there's nothing to do now but take a look inside the place and see what it looks like."

Niklaus nodded and offered her his arm, which she took, and they entered the building, Thor leading the way. Once they were inside, Caroline took a look around at the interior, already envisioning what she'd want to do with it.

"I take it you're impressed?"

Niklaus' question brought her out of her reverie. "Oh, definitely. It's just the place that I imagined my new office would be." She looked at him. "Niklaus, I want you to know that I was serious what I said the other night. About the surgery to help you see again."

"Caroline, please, don't make promises you can't keep," said Niklaus. "I know you mean well, and believe me, I don't doubt your abilities, it's just that I've been let down many times before and I don't want that again."

"You won't, trust me," said Caroline. "I've helped people with conditions worse than yours to regain their sight." Curiously, she added, "How old were you when you lost your sight, Niklaus? You weren't very specific on that. You just said that you've been blind since childhood and I want to know exactly how old you were."

"Seven."

"Seven?"

"Yes," said Niklaus. "I was in second grade. Do you have any idea just how painful it is to go through something like that? The others made fun of me, something that got worse every year."

"My goodness, that's terrible," said Caroline. "And you didn't have any friends to defend you?"

"I did have this one friend. His name was Marcel Gerard," said Niklaus. "We met in middle school, and, although I was reluctant to let him into my world, he somehow made his way in, and that was by standing up for me in gym class, when some stupid punk thought he was being funny by pushing me down. Marcel saw it and immediately came to my aid, threatening to tell the teacher if he came near me again."

Caroline smiled. "He sounds like a really good friend to have in that situation. And have you two remained friends since?"

"Yes, even though he went into the military after high school," said Niklaus. "I wanted to join, but because of my condition, I was denied."

"Let me help you, Niklaus," said Caroline. "Let me give you your sight back. You're willing to help me get my practice off the ground, so let me do this as a thank you. As I told you the other night, there are advances made in the medical field every day, and if anyone deserves to have their sight back, it's you. I won't fail you, I promise."

Niklaus didn't respond right away, just considered what she was telling him. Maybe it _wasn't_ too late to get his sight back. Perhaps if he could see, his art would be ten times as brilliant as it was now, and he'd be able to actually _see_ the sun without it being described to him, and read actual words instead of Braille.

Giving Thor a gentle scratch on his head, he said, "You convinced me, Caroline. I'll let you do the surgery."

Caroline nodded. "You won't regret this. Imagine how thrilled Marcel will be when he finds out that you can see again, not to mention your family. That is, if you'd rather not tell anyone until after you have the procedure?"

"I think it'll be best if we kept this between us for the time being," said Niklaus. "This way, when the actual procedure is done, it'll be a big surprise for everyone, my family included. The one who will be the most surprised will be Evelyn."

"She'll _definitely_ be surprised," said Caroline. "She'll also be proud of you." She bent down to pet Thor. "You'll be proud of him too, won't you, Thor?"

Again, Niklaus said nothing. This was going to be a whole new experience for him, and although part of him was scared, the other part told him that Caroline knew what she was doing and that he should trust her.

_**Note: Here you go, lovelies, a new chapter for you! I do intend on this being a romance, I'm just pacing myself. Until then, stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
